edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xydux page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Re: Beatrice Not sure where the name came from off the top of my head. Sorry. :I, too, have wondered in the past about its origins. I've always assumed it exists somewhere in the series, but it doesn't appear to be extant. - :I found it. It's not mentioned in the series, rather the spin-off games. Rolf says her name in Scam of the Century. Here's a link to a gameplay video. Carlos2295 (talk) 17:14, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Danny Antonucci æntˈjuːtʃiː is the pronunciation of his last name. No? [[User:PurpleParrots7|'Wesley "Wes" Hackett']] Talk 00:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) To Tell You the Truth Hey, Xydux, it's me Wesley Hackett again. I want to let you know that the Dailymotion upload on the "Ed-Touchables" page was deleted, so I uploaded a working, better quality upload of that episode (from YouTube) onto this wiki. If you think I vandalized that page, you're wrong. My intentions are never bad. [[User:PurpleParrots7|'Wesley "Wes" Hackett']] Talk 02:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Kankers and the Kids when is the first time they interact with: *Jimmy *Jonny *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah Eds ignored why are the eds ingnored when they kankers kiss or do things to them. Gamer4life56 (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Gamer4life56Gamer4life56 (talk) 17:14, December 18, 2016 (UTC) no lines kid what episodes do #jimmy #jonny #kevin #nazz #rolf #sarah have no lines in at all. Kids scattered what is the first episode they are scarted where one or a few appear but not off all of them or all but one hey there wanna chat Message Wall & Talk Page Can you add a message wall instead of a talk page? Talk pages tend to not look very stylish, would you consider, by any chance, adding that? Stefanoisthebosssssss (talk) 18:14, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Opinion how do kevin and jonny view each other what do jimmy and nazz think of each other what does jonny think of sarah what does kevin think of sarah what is sarah's opinion on rolf how do kevin and jimmy view each other what do the kids think of the kankers (you can name each member of opinion them) can you make these in-depth too can we chat Gamer4life56 chat i love to chat on here Signature Ah I just saw the hyperlink punched into my sig, thank you very much my friend. Flashback Question Did Jimmy ruin his teeth before plank got his chip on the top, or after, or probably the same day? User:Gamer4life56 Kids Appearances why did you undo avast ye eds edited you remember what episodes the kids appear in also why are they listed as kids if they go to junior high why are nazz and the kankers listed as enemies if they never interacted Gamer4life56 Nazz and Kankers they do interact together in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Kankers after the movie how are they to the eds after they became popular same thing or move on do they harrass the kids still gamafoelife56 wanna live chat Eds sucess with jawbreakers Do you know any episode where the eds sucessfully got a jawbreaker and never lost it at all Gamer4life56 Jimmy and Rolf how come both of them dont have a crush on nazz im more curious about rolf Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2017 (UTC)User:Gamer4life56[[User:Gamer4life56|Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2017 (UTC)]] Peach Creek Jr High episode absents and why it appears so much why does Peach Creek Jr High appears so much in and what are the episodes the schools don't appear in at any moment. also what episodes does it appear for the whole episode only location? Gamer4life56 Locations in the movie why did sarah and jimmy skip the desert, gag factory, swamp and just went through a city leading to mondo a go go. did the kankers even go in the factory who all went through what location in the movie did kevin and nazz go through the desert cause they were in the chop grinds to the factory Gamer4life56 i wanna know Jimmy spying why do he spy and follow the eds around in Pain in the ed also why didnt just go in eddy's closet to hide? how you like to be contacted do you like to contatced via talk page insted cause you never do want to chat when i ask Friends & Enemies To keep the kids' pages uniform, how should we list friends and enemies? I.e, are the Eds still considered enemies even though the kids "accepted" them at the end of the movie? Carlos2295 (talk) 19:07, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Rolf and Sarah can you think of any episodes where they interacted cause the only one i remember is in boys will be eds when she hit rolf Gamer4life56 cause im trying to make an interaction page about them on zeke wikia If the Kids knew they were being filmed and seen the cameraman/Danny Jimmy: what would he do seen a camera filming the show and knew being he was filmed. Sarah: what would she do seen a camera filming the show and knew she was being filmed Jonny2x4 and Plank: what would they if seen a camera filming the show and knew they were being filmed Kevin: what would Kevin's reaction be if he found the camera to show and the he seen the cameraman filming him. Nazz: how would she feel if the cameraman filmed her and it was the one from the show Rolf: what would he do if he seen the cameraman film him The Eds: what would they think of it The Kankers: how would they react she who's gives migranes in sarah's nicknames what episodes has rolf referred to her has she who gives migraines can you please tell me gamer4life56 Ed's Dad How does ed's dad treat sarah and does he punish her and how does he treat ed probably. Nazz in truth or ed in the scene after sarah crushes her with a toilet how did she even come back up the stairs anyway? My Wikia how did you find out you were beacucrat on there Gamer4life56 chatting on my wikia can we chat herehttp://my-favorite-shows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat please just one time. Question if i'm prone to being scared easily sometimes and for no reason and hate being touched who am i more like personality wise: jimmy, jonny, kevin, nazz, rolf, or sarah? Bunker Page Do you think there is enough info to make a page for Eddy's under the bed bunker in "The Day the Ed Stood Still?" It would help clean up the episode's trivia section as the list of supplies would be on that page instead. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:59, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Project Idea I've had this idea in my head for several years now. One day I'd like to download the entire wikia and publish it in a hardcover book, sort of like a "complete guide." Work on the wiki is never done though, so this could take years to accomplish. Carlos2295 (talk) 22:09, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: LOL, It's rather amusing really. -- Non-canon Games Should we keep the pages for the non-canon games? They were all made by now defunct fansites. At the very least, I think we should make a page that combines them all, similar to what we did with the fansites. *Find it if You Can *Junk Yard Wars *Ed Memory Challenge *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Nightmare on Ed Street *Edd's Sport Nightmare *Ed Landing Carlos2295 (talk) 02:07, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Gravy Inquirer Just as a heads up, I updated the picture for the '' New Gravy Inquirer'' template. Carlos2295 (talk) 17:46, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Deprecated Templates Do we need both of these templates? They both mean the same thing. I would prefer to keep the bottom one. Templates removed to get rid of dead link and bad categorization for a talk page Also, do we need this one? Obviously, the show doesn't belong to us, but we're using it all under fair use law. Vector Images We need to find someone who can make a higher quality vector of each of the kids. It wouldn't count so much as fan art, but rather fan "remaster." In the mean time, do you think I should use screenshots of them? Carlos2295 (talk) 23:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Vectors Hello there, I saw your message to Carlos2295 about the vectors, well it just so happens I regularly make EEnE vectors and post them on my DeviantArt. Now I'm not sure if these are the kind you're looking for, since we don't allow fanart to be posted here, but I thought I'd let you know just incase. http://sbolton123.deviantart.com/gallery/60671795/Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-Vector-Art Actually, I requested it. I know we have a rule about fanart, but this is a special circumstance. As I said, it's more of a "remaster." We're keeping the exact same image and pose, but just redoing it to make it higher quality. Particularly, the Jimmy page needs one. Someone's already done it for the Kankers and they came out really nice, you'd never know it was fanmade. P. S. - How'd you get the production cell? From your deviantart page. Well if you'd like, I could "remaster" some of the official vectors (using the same colours instead of mine) and make the images a bit more bigger and I'll give a preview to see if they're any good for use here. As for the production cel, I got it off eBay back in October last year, costed me $120 AUD total. PCJH Logo I found out where the logo comes from. It's seen on Edd's nursing assistant badge in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." '' Carlos2295 (talk) 04:10, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Jimmy's House I'm replacing the images for Jimmy's house. Do you know what episode the main picture is from? Sarah reacting to Kankers How do you think Sarah would react if she seen the kankers torture and or bullying jimmy at the beginning of for the ed by the ed probably. Similarties Wyatt is protective of me and hates it when people make fun of me who is he similar out of the group from the kids Austin makes fun of me and is a jerk by mocking people yet who is he similar too from the group of the kids i get scared easily and i dont like older girls who am i similar too out of the group of the kids also tell why for similarties (UTC)Gamer4life56Gamer4life56 (talk) 12:08, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Mouth interior colors Not only are there multi-colored tongues for the characters, but there's also mouth interior colors (e.g Ed has red, Edd has purple, Eddy has peach-pink). Just wondering if they would be necessary to add among their appearance sections? Cheese A Go-Go I don't mean to sound nosy or rude or anything but is there a reason as to why the Cheese A Go-Go page is still present even though the other ''Invaded-related pages have been deleted? Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 00:13, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Speaking of things to be deleted, are we going to make a page of fan games, or flat out delete them? Congratulations on 19,000 edits too! Carlos2295 (talk) 05:05, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Guitar Groove Page I'm working on creating a page for the "Guitar Groove" music heard throughout the series. I think it has enough substance to make a page for, along with an audio clip. What do you think? Carlos2295 (talk) 17:48, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Archives Oops, I realized I just invoked the "Spirit of the Underwood!" He is forgiving though, as I only updated the library photo. Carlos2295 (talk) 17:30, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the picture updates! Banned User Thanks for catching that vandal. I'm gone for all of 3 hours and look what happens. I checked him out on other wikis, he has 2 blocks. As such, I changed his ban to indefinite. Carlos2295 (talk) 23:26, April 5, 2017 (UTC) B-Day Thanks for the birthday post, Xydux! - Gallery Deletion Did we decide to delete the gallery pictures on the episode pages and only use the tabs? I support this idea, as having two galleries is rather redundant. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:28, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Aren't the videos supposed to be aligned left at 300px? I've just changed many from 400 to 300. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:23, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Signatures Is it really necceseary to have one? Question Really? How exactly is that a poor quality? Question Im sorry if Im bothering but I need to know the answer about the question I asked about Sarah, and I thought you may know. Edit Ed.wikia.com/wiki/Boys_Will_Be_Eds/Script?diff=prev=oldid=213146 is this ok? Useless image I remember when you previously made pages of the other Cartoon Network Invaded episodes then deleted the pages afterwards. Well I came across this, and thought I'd point that out, it should probably be deleted. http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:AndGetAShoppingBasket.png